


shhh

by realityfallsapart



Series: Winteriron Month 2020 [6]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: (but like deeply vague about it), Blow Jobs, Closet Sex, Come Swallowing, Dom/sub Undertones, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, Voyeurism, and tony is just along for the ride lmao, bucky has a thing for making sure ppl know only HE can make tony scream okay, clint isnt paid enough for this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:42:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23187211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/realityfallsapart/pseuds/realityfallsapart
Summary: Bucky pulled off and circled his fingers around Tony's base."Careful, sweet thing. First one to make a noise loses."
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark
Series: Winteriron Month 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1641676
Comments: 4
Kudos: 117
Collections: WinterIron Month 2021





	shhh

**Author's Note:**

> This is a prompt fill for Winteriron Month 2020 on NSFW Tuesday  
> Fic fills the prompt: DIALOGUE/SENTENCE: “First one to make a noise loses.”
> 
> Hope y'all like it ;)

Tony slapped his hand over his mouth to stifle his moan as Bucky wrapped his lips around the head of his cock and suckled. Bucky didn't go any further, but he certainly didn't back off, and holy  _ fuck  _ there was no reason why he should look that innocent with Tony's cock hanging out of his mouth, but there he was, on his knees and looking up at Tony with the widest, bluest eyes he'd ever seen. 

Bucky pulled off and circled his fingers around Tony's base. 

"Careful, sweet thing. First one to make a noise loses." 

The closet they were in was dark, but Tony could still make out with perfect clarity the way that Bucky's eyelids fluttered half-closed as he leaned back in and licked a broad stripe up the underside of Tony's cock before closing his mouth around the tip once more. He hissed as Bucky hollowed out his cheeks and moved a bit further down his cock before pulling back in a bob. 

Tony broke their eye contact, fuck, he  _ had  _ to, the way that Bucky had been looking at him like he wanted to break Tony apart had been too much. His head thumped against the shelving unit behind him, and the rattling cleaning supplies barely registered in his ears. He was too caught up in the warm wetness of Bucky's mouth, his tongue, the-

His metal hand wrapped itself around Tony's hip, and a firm squeeze was all he needed to jerk his head back down again. 

_Keep your eyes on me, doll_ , Bucky had whispered in Tony's ear right before popping open the button of his jeans. That's right. Fuck. Tony was supposed to _watch_. 

A second squeeze in approval, and then Bucky's gaze turned sharp and devious, and Tony bit down hard enough on his knuckles to probably bruise as Bucky slid all the way down his cock. Even then, it was a struggle to keep his broken moan from escaping him. 

Bucky held him there for a moment, his eyes a silent reminder to keep quiet and wouldn't it be a damn  _ shame _ if someone heard how much Tony loved having his cock sucked? 

Tony knew what Bucky was going to do the second before he did it by the quirk of his lips and the glint in his eye, but that didn't mean that he was prepared for it. 

This time Tony's muffled moan rang out around them as Bucky swallowed, his throat muscles working around the head of Tony's cock, and _fuck,_ holy shit, holy _goddamn_ _fucking-_

Tony had already lost their game, had already lost his cool, and was already so fucking close to coming, but close wasn't good enough for Bucky, and they both knew it. 

Tony's free hand flew out to grasp helplessly onto one of the shelves behind him, his white-knuckled grip the only thing really keeping him fucking  _ standing  _ as Bucky went to town, sucking and swallowing around Tony's cock, drawing him deeper and deeper and  _ deeper  _ and  _ fuck- _

Bucky's hands gripped tight at Tony's hips, both pushing him back against the shelves and holding his weight, keeping him exactly where Bucky wanted him while he tried his damnedest to suck Tony's soul out through the tip of his dick. 

He dropped his hand from his mouth and clutched at Bucky's hair, tugging upwards just enough to try and tell him everything that he couldn't with his words because he barely had control of his limbs at this point and nothing but breathy little whimpers were making their way past his lips and he was about to  _ come,  _ but Bucky wasn't letting up he-

They both heard footsteps down at the end of the hall. Tony's eyes went wide and panicked, and he tugged harder at Bucky's hair even though he knew it was futile. 

Bucky, for his part, just looked like he had won the fucking  _ lottery _ . 

Tony was a mere passenger in his body as Bucky worked him over with all of the familiarity and skill that came with year of experience, and there were tears blurring his vision, his hands were shaking, and his heart was stuttering in his chest as Bucky grabbed him and pushed him over the edge until Tony's hand on the shelves was flying off and clamping tight over his mouth to try and hide his near scream of pleasure as he came down Bucky's throat. Distantly, he heard the footsteps hurry past the closet, but they didn't really register when his brain was already trying to make sense of the wet slickness of Bucky's mouth, of the muscles working at his cock as he came, of Bucky's hands being the only things keeping him on his feet. 

Gasping for breath, Tony tried to hang back onto the shelves, but his hands felt like TV static and all of his attention was on Bucky and the way he was still letting Tony's cock force his mouth open wide as he palmed at himself in his pants. 

If Tony has been younger, the sight—no, fuck that, the mere  _ thought— _ of Bucky getting off to the high of making Tony fall apart and come as someone else had been walking by would have had him ready for round two. Now though, Tony can only keep his fingers clenched around Bucky's hair and hold his gaze as Bucky brought himself to completion. 

For what it's worth, the sight of Bucky's eyes rolling back as he comes with Tony's cock still in his mouth has his dick twitching in valiant interest. 

Bucky pulls off and rests his head against Tony's thigh, his lips spit slick and shiny but still quirked up in a smile. 

"We're gonna have to stop by the store and buy Clint some peanut butter m&ms, aren't we." 

Tony laughed and shook his head. 

"I don't think it matters how many we buy him, we're not gonna hear the end of this." 

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr [here](https://phony-stony.tumblr.com/), or you can reblog this fic [here](https://phony-stony-is-nsfw.tumblr.com/post/612876540013887488/shhh) on tumblr!
> 
> I hope you enjoyed it, comments and kudos fuel me so please tell me what you think!!! I take prompts on here or on tumblr too fyi.
> 
> Stick around for the following month, I've got a whole list of things to post for you guys :)


End file.
